


Kiss me quick

by vitya_rabbit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Christophe Giacometti is a Good Friend, Complete, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, victurri, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov LOVES Yuuri Katuski, however the Japanese man doesn't seem to know that Viktor is interested in him.How can the Russian make it clear to the object of his affection that he wants to date him?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170





	Kiss me quick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamedAfterIrony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamedAfterIrony/gifts).



> soooo....
> 
> NamedAfterIrony left this comment on one of the chapters of Unseen Existence that I wrote with InLoveWithYoi...
> 
> "LOL I bet Vitya_rabbit would just bypass the whole first meeting thing on y'alls stories if left unsupervised. I hate slow burn so we're going to forget first meetings and just have Victor swoop in and kiss an unsuspecting Yuri while slipping him his number with a wink and a call me. Leaving an anxious Yuri to fret about it whilst inner fanboying. LOL"
> 
> ...how could I not rise to the challenge!
> 
> NamedAfterIrony, I hope you like it! Thank you for being my wonderful friend and distracting me with sparkly things!
> 
> Big thanks as ever to InLoveWithYOI for betaing for me, being my partner in crime with writing and creating stories, generally putting up with my overthinking and being an amazing friend!

It had started out as a normal, predictable trip. 

Nothing out of the ordinary. 

The weekend in question had begun on day one with breakfast with Phichit in the hotel restaurant after rolling out of bed at the last minute. Well, that was in Yuuri’s case. His Thai best friend had been up and nagging him to wake up for what felt like  _ hours. _

Grabbing their bags they had reluctantly jogged to the arena where the competition was being held. Arriving just in time for Celestino to moan at them for being late  _ again… _

Lacing up their skates they had made it onto the ice in record time and begun their warm-ups, making sure to stay in their allocated space on the rink.

Phichit had laughed so hard at the embarrassed pink flush that had bloomed on Yuuri’s cheeks when he had been caught trying to furtively stare at the Russian team practising at the other end of the rink. The Japanese man stating that he had _definitely_ _not_ been staring at the tall, lean framed silver haired, five times gold medal winner. That it was _‘all a figment of his best friend’s overactive imagination’._

When the Asian man had finally begun concentrating on his footwork, cutting perfect grooves into the fresh ice, he didn’t see the Russian competitor stop and watch his practice, a gentle smile dancing on his full pink lips.

Deep in thought, a tap on Yuuri’s shoulder made him jump as Phichit sped by. Flashing him a cheeky grin and leading him into a brief game of tag. The game didn’t last long before they were being growled at by their coach for wasting valuable rink time. The friends standing with their heads bowed as they were read the riot act by the angry Italian man.

At the other end of the rink a delighted chuckle was hidden behind a slender fingered hand as beautiful blue eyes flashed in mirth at the antics of his object of affection. 

Suitably chastened, the two men returned to their respective practises until they were informed that their time was up and they left the ice to change back into their outdoor shoes.

Skates dried and bagged up the two best friends left the arena to go and grab some lunch. They had already made extensive plans of what they wanted to do with their free afternoon. There was a whole new city to explore and so they had planned to go sightseeing, buying souvenirs to take back home with them.

-

After an afternoon of traipsing around various famous sights and an impromptu visit to a market, the two skaters dropped their purchases off in their hotel room and changed for dinner. Yuuri flopping on his bed for a brief snooze whilst his roommate showered and decided where they were going to eat.

The Thai man had eventually chosen for them to eat outside of the hotel, he apparently had heard of a great place that he wanted them to try. After a short walk they arrived and made their way into the already bustling restaurant. Yuuri was a little surprised to see the Russian team seated at a long table and missed the smug smirk on his best friend’s face.

Not wanting to look like they were being rude and leaving as soon as Yuuri had seen the other competitors, they let the waitress lead them to a small table. The Asian skater was very grateful that they were on the other side of the room. It was bad enough that he was going to have to eat in the same space as his childhood hero, let alone have to spend the evening with Phichit teasing him if he so much as looked in the direction of the silver haired man.

How he now wished he had kept his Viktor Nikiforov obsession private. However, he reasoned to himself, it was bound to come out sooner or later. What with his posters and merch dotted around his side of the room in their shared accommodation in university.

Before their main course arrived, Yuuri excused himself to visit the bathroom. On his return he encountered a very excited looking Phichit who was almost bouncing in his chair in his excitement to share his news.

“I think someone wants to talk to you!” He had hissed across the table to a bemused Japanese man. “Viktor watched you walk to the bathroom, tried to get up himself but was stopped by his coach asking him a question. He looked so disappointed when you came back out before he could leave the table. I swear. I just watched him sit back down as soon as you walked back over here.”

Yuuri shook his head and rolled his eyes, honestly his best friend had such an overactive imagination. As if  _ Viktor Nikiforov _ would want to talk to him, he probably didn’t even know that he existed. He smiled politely to humour his best friend, not wanting him to go on and on about it all evening. Quickly he changed the subject with the latest piece of gossip he had heard about JJ and breathed a sigh of relief when Phichit gave up with his insistence that the gorgeous Russian skater was interested in him.

Their meal done, they paid their bill and left before the Russian team had finished eating. It was very strange, but he could have sworn that Viktor smiled at him as he passed their table. No. That wasn’t possible. He was letting himself get caught up in Phichit’s imaginary world!

Back at the hotel, they changed and settled down to watch their latest favourite film from the comfort of their respective beds. Yuuri fell asleep before the movie was even halfway through. Getting lost in a dream where a certain Russian skater was pursuing him across open fields and through crowded streets, but never quite catching up with him.

-

Morning came, and along with it a sleepy headed Asian man once more being half dragged out of his bed by his best friend in the world.

“Yuuri, I swear if you don’t get up and shower  _ right now, _ I will find out from reception which room Viktor is in and go and tell him that you fancy him!”

The Japanese man instantly got up and ran to the bathroom, his feet tangling in the discarded bedding in his rush to stop his friend carrying out his threat. He knew damn well that Phichit would do what he had threatened to do and there was  _ no way _ he was going to let that happen.

Washed and dressed in his skating costume, he carefully put in his contacts, slicked back his hair, applied some make up and slipped his tracksuit over the top of his costume. Walking to the lift with Phichit in tow he could have sworn he heard a wolf whistle, but, figuring that no-one would be whistling at him, he didn’t look round.

Behind the retreating figures Viktor sighed as he watched the two men entering the lift. Just what did he have to do to get the handsome young man’s attention? He was so sure that Yuuri was interested in him from the way he blushed so prettily whenever he caught him staring at him. The Russian had always been a sucker for a pair of beautiful brown eyes, a plush ass and solid thighs and Katsuki Yuuri had all three...

-

Totally oblivious to the Russian’s frustrated attempts to even get Yuuri to acknowledge him, the Japanese man made his way into breakfast. 

He didn’t feel like eating, but he knew that if he didn’t he would be collapsing with hunger before it was his turn to skate. There was no way in hell that his anxiety would let him eat once they set foot in the arena until after his slot. He couldn’t remember exactly when he was due to skate, he just remembered that it was before Viktor’s turn. 

Not that he had looked at where the Russian skater had been placed, of course. He was simply interested in where the current leader was performing in the group today so that he could make sure he was there to watch him. Cheer him on like the professional he was…

Lost in his own thoughts he picked his way through the meal that was placed in front of him, missing his roommate taking part in a hastily grabbed conversation with a certain Swiss man.

-

“Mon cher, if you really want Katsuki to notice you, you are going to have to be far more obvious…” Chris grinned at the pining silver haired man sitting opposite him in the dining room of their hotel. “Playing it cool has clearly not worked. Just go back to being you and I’m sure he will get the message that you are interested in him, ok?” 

The Swiss skater grinned as he caught the eye of the Thai man and nodded conspiratorially at him before looking back at Viktor. “I have it on great authority that he is most definitely into you. You just need to make him realise that the feeling is mutual.”

Viktor nodded as a look of determination fixed itself to his handsome visage. 

Grabbing a piece of paper from a passing waitress he wrote his name and phone number very clearly in his elegant cursive handwriting and tucked it into his costume under his workout gear. He wasn’t giving up, Yuuri would be his. He had been yearning for the Asian man ever since he had seen the videos of him skating. The image of those luscious, strong, muscular thighs burning itself onto his retina’s, it was all he had been able to see in his mind’s eye for  _ weeks…. _

-

Deep breathing his way through the wave of nausea and nerves threatening to halt him in his tracks, Yuuri stepped out onto the unforgiving cold, hard surface. Skating to centre ice he took up his starting position and waited for his music to start.

From the side, shining blue eyes watched. Wanting to see what magic the young man would create with the music that just seemed to flow from his body. Wanting to get caught up in the Asian man's hypnotic spell. Willingly letting Yuuri’s routine seduce him further and increase his yearning for him.

-

Gliding across the ice, Yuuri felt all his worries vanish into thin air, he was lost in the blissful concentration of his movements. Feeling the music, rather than hearing it. He loved it when performing felt like this. It didn’t happen often, but when it did it was the best feeling in the world.

The sound of the crowd seemed so far away, and even the beautiful blue eyes staring at him intently from the breakers didn’t put him off.

His body swooped and flew through the air as he jumped, landing each one perfectly. Wow, he might even get a score he was pleased with this time.

A flawless step combination led him into his final spin. The grin on his face as he came to a standstill was a total delight to behold and Viktor fell deeper in love with him from the sidelines. 

Catching his breath Yuuri paused only to pick up a couple of toys that had been thrown onto the ice and turned to leave.

The complete confusion he was feeling was clear on the Asian skaters face for all to see as he approached the edge of the rink, sweat already starting to dry on his brow. 

Why was Viktor standing so close to the exit? And why was he clapping? Was he clapping for  _ him _ ?

Ok, yes, so Viktor was up next, but he usually hung back until the last minute to build the suspense in his fans. Why did the Russian appear to be smiling at  _ him? _

Yuuri felt that his weekend was just getting more and more bizarre…

In truth, nothing at all could have ever prepared the young man for what was about to happen next. 

As he stepped off the ice, the stunning silver haired skater stepped forward, placed both his hands on Yuuri’s hips and pulled him towards him, making him drop the toys he was holding. With a teasing smirk dancing on the Russian’s lips, a passionate kiss was placed on the smaller man’s mouth before he could even stutter a single word.

It was over as soon as it began and Yuuri was left, open mouthed, holding a piece of paper in his hand staring gormlessly at a grinning and winking Viktor who was stepping backwards onto the ice mouthing ‘call me…’

“Yuuri? Yuuri!! YUURI!!!”

The Asian man jumped as Phichit shook him by the shoulders. “You need to go to the Kiss and Cry! Ciao Ciao is waiting for you!”

Nodding mutely, he turned away from the rink to follow his friend, head still reeling as he put on his skate guards.

He looked at the paper in his hand as he walked, and began reading:

_**Viktor 0777 222421 - call me!** _

Suddenly he walked smack bang into the back of the Thai man who had stopped mid stride, slightly winding himself.

“Wait, did I really just see Viktor ‘Living Legend’ Nikiforov  _ kiss _ you?”

Phichit spun on his skate and stared hard at the still blushing and silent man behind him.

With a dazed look on his face Yuuri nodded and held up the piece of paper in his hand.

Turning back towards the rink, he was in time to see the man in question completing his signature quad flip and circling round, blowing a kiss to the younger man as he passed him.

“Wow…”

A nudge to his ribs made him wobble on his guarded skate blades.

“I told you he liked you!” Phichit chuckled, realising now why Chris had been asking him all those questions this morning.

Yuuri couldn’t speak, his inner fanboy was currently in full meltdown.

His idol, childhood hero and major crush had just kissed  _ him! _ Not only that, he was now holding a piece of paper with his private mobile number on it that a million girls would sell their soul to get hold of.

He couldn’t call him, could he? Would his anxiety let him actually contact the man that he had been desperately in love with for most of his life?

The roar of the crowd alerted him to the fact that the Russian’s skate was finished and he scurried away to find his coach who was still waiting for him at the Kiss and Cry. His scores had already been published whilst he was still in shock over the kiss he had received. For once they were ones he was actually proud of and he accepted the offered congratulatory hug from his coach with a satisfied grin.

A small commotion behind him made him turn to look to see what was going on. Yuuri was horrified and pleased all at the same time to see Viktor hurrying towards him, a heart shaped smile on his lips as he winked. 

“So, want to come for drinks with me?" The silver haired man asked as they met to the side of the seating area. Their respective coaches rolled their eyes at the antics of their students.

Yuuri still couldn’t speak.

His inner fanboy was now a puddle sloshing around in his boots.

Mouth hanging slightly open he realised, when Viktor’s blue eyes suddenly shone brighter, that he must have nodded in agreement.

“Great! Give me your number and I’ll text you where and when, ok?”

“Vitya, come, you need to sit. NOW!”

Yakov’s voice was rough and curt, cutting through the moment and destroying it completely.

“Ah, shit. Text me,  _ please… _ ”

Viktor’s voice was soft and hesitant as he placed a gentle kiss on the coffee-cream skinned flushing cheek of the Asian man.

“I’ve been waiting for you for such a long time…”


End file.
